1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell activator and applications thereof, and particularly, to a cell activator derived from plants as raw materials of spicery.
The cell activator of the present invention comprises a distilled residue of an extract from specific spicery plants as an active ingredient, and provides an excellent cell activating function. Furthermore, the inventive cell activator is extremely safe to use.
Cell growth is promoted by using the inventive cell activator mixed with various external medicines, etc., so that cosmetic effects such as the prevention of skin aging or skin improvements and healing are expected. Specific examples include application of the cell activator of the present invention to external medicines such as lotions, creams, rinses, oils, milky lotions, shampoos, hair tonics, hair liquids, facial packs, body soaps and bathing agents. The form of these external agents is not particularly limited, and may be in the form of a liquid, powder, granules, solid, etc.
In addition to such external medicines, the cell activator of the present invention can also be blended with compositions for use in oral cavities, such as toothpaste, mouth wash, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cell activators include single-component activators such as hormones, vitamins, photosensitive elements, allantoin, etc., extracts derived from animals, plants and microorganisms, such as placenta extract, lactobacillus extract, sycon extract, aloe extract, carrot extract, etc. Their cell activating effects range widely from the control of keratinization such as cell growth and the promotion of differentiation to direct action on cells or indirect action by regulating the cell surroundings, such as anti-oxidation, anti-inflammation, healing, enlargement of capillary vessels, etc. (see Fragrance Journal, Vol. 22, No. 1, page 38 (1994)), Animal and plant extracts have been used in traditional medicines from ancient times, and particularly, as both Western and Eastern herb medicines in folk remedies. A large number of the active ingredients in present day medicines have been obtained from such herb medicines as a result of modern science. Even in the field of cosmetics, such ingredients are incorporated into skin-care and make-up products (see Fragrance Journal, Vol. 18, No. 2, page 59 (1990)). This literature discloses plants as raw materials of spicery, such as Melissa (Labiatae), Rosemary (Mannenro) (Labiatae), as well as Hop (Maraceae), etc. as plant extracts which promote metabolic action.
On the one hand, plants serving as raw materials of natural spicery compositions, which are used in the present invention, have been enjoyed not only for their aroma, but also have been used for the treatment of diseases from ancient times. The aromatic resins and plants used for treatment in old Babylonia extended to 200 or more species.
In China, the history of animal and plant extracts used as pharmaceutical preparations is extensive, and even at present, many spicery plants are incorporated into Chinese herb medicines. Furthermore, because of its anti-fungal action, "Myrrh" was well known for making mummies in Egypt.
As described above, spicery compositions and medicines have the same origin, and spicery compositions are also expected to have other physiological actions. Also disclosed are cosmetics for the prevention of skin aging obtained from the extracts of white birch and alder (birch family; Betulaceae) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-263,627), fruit passionflower (passionflower family; Passifloraceae) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-233,044), etc. Moreover, extracts from lavender plants or their cultured cells are reported to have both cell activating characteristics and excellent ultraviolet absorption characteristics (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-83,013).
A cell growth test is considered particularly effective for evaluating the cell activation effect. For example, such methods include (1) the microburet method of Itzhaki and Gill where fibroblasts derived from a mouse are grown in Eagle's MEM medium containing 1% fetal bovine serum, and its protein content is determined by measuring the UV absorbance at 310 nm of a complex salt of copper and the protein (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-83,013), (2) a method of determining an increase in the number of cells (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-128,140), (3) a method of counting the number of human epithelial Hela cells by means of a hemocytometer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-157,280), (4) a method of counting SV40 transformed human keratinocyte and human-derived normal skin fibroblasts (CCD-45SK ATCC No. CRL1506) using the above hemocytometer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 7-215,836 and 7-233,044), and (5) a method of counting cell colonies by growing human skin cells in Dulbecco's MEM medium and fixing and staining the cells (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-9366), etc.
Thereafter, a method of MTT (3-(4,5-dimethyl-2-thiazolyl-2,5-diphenyltetrazolium bromide) reduction, i.e., a cell toxicity test, has attracted attention. It was found that when incorporated into living cells, MTT undergoes reductive cleavage with NADH present in mitochondria and is thereby transformed into blue formazan. This assay indirectly indicates the metabolic activity of mitochondria, that is, the metabolic activity of cell energy. The evaluation of cell activating effect using the MTT reduction method has been reported (see Nippon Keshohin Gijyutsusha Kaishi (Journal of the Society of Cosmetic Chemists in Japan), vol. 27, No. 2, page 166 (1993); and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-285844).
However, the effects of many conventional materials or extracts having a cell-activating function are inadequate, and must therefore be blended in a large amount. Furthermore, storage stability is inadequate and these conventional materials are stimulating, such that many pose a safety problem. Moreover, even in those cases in which a single-component material is used, a problem arises in that its cost is high and a sufficient effect is not obtained.